Regret
by HessianDamian
Summary: Thunder admits that he's lost something that can never be replaced. -M for gore...-


Regret

The mountain-side was covered in ash and peppered with crimson, the jagged rocks of its side splayed forth across the valley. The snow shifted and settled; a whirling breeze from the twilight painted horizon sending dusty white spiraling through the air. The smell of salt and iron was thick in the wind, the musky pine sending a relief to the onslaught of ice and fear. The quiet rustle of ice sounded, the chattering clink of crystals gracing each other, and then came a silence that was absolute. Darkness was creeping, and the unforgiving cold of night, sure to follow a moonless sky.

A rustle sounded, a long strike of air on leathery wings as a great beast hovered above the wreckage, slowly lowering itself upon the jutting rocks. A steady hand coaxed the dragon down with gentle nudges and a tug of steel plated reins. The large, iron plated dragon touched its talons to a frozen surface, digging the digits into the rough face, and pressed itself down upon the rock. Glowing, weary green eyes surveyed the fallen cliff-side, shaking his serpentine neck of newly falling snow.

"Where…" The rider's deep baritone rang out as he pulled off the dragon, sliding from the saddle, and hitting the ground with great hooves. Scarlet, burning eyes scanned the mass of ivory before him, wasting no time in making his way down the ravine. "Where are you?" His voice was a hiss of irritation and…concern. He's too stubborn to die this way…

He knew the other too well. If he had survived, he'd probably come at him in full force for this attack upon him. But it had to be done; he had no idea what he was getting himself into! "You green-skinned, useless…" His words died as he caught sight of the Orc.

Sensou's head was downcast, his dark hair free from its usual braids and odd feathers. His scalp was stained with blood that dribbled off the ends of his hair, sluggish, and some of it caked by crystals. His armor was shattered in places; the few plates that were intact had scuff marks and blood on them.

His sword was discarded to the side as he held something in his hand…a…head. It was a blood elven man, his eyes wide and red, the glow of them gone and a horror painted in his irises. His mouth was slightly open, blood dribbling out of it, and his blonde hair was matted with crimson and ice. A piece of spine stuck out from it, the Orc's fingers lightly tugging each vertebra away, casually, as if he had all the time in the world for such a thing.

Thunder neared the other, taking careful and guarded steps towards him. Sensou didn't even turn to look at him; he just kept blindly staring into the eyes of the head he held, plucking the pieces of spine away. When he was close enough to touch the other he stopped, focusing on his frame, and watching for any sudden movements.

"Hello Thunder." The words were odd, they sounded like something that would never come out of the Orc's mouth. His tone was low and emotionless, almost as if he wasn't even really there.

"Sensou…" The Tauren reached out to touch him, but Sensou stood, discarding the head as if it were trash, by idly tossing it to the side. He snatched up his sword and raised his other hand to run it over the midnight black locks on his head. "You went too far."

"Too far…" Sensou muttered the words, his azure irises now visible to the Tauren. "When is it far enough?" He looked at Thunder, their eyes meeting, and it was only that look that told him the truth. He'd been lied to. He'd been used. And now the Orc had every right to hate him.

"…" There was a pause between the two…and he inwardly wished that for once the other's battle lust would take over, and he'd take the beating he deserved. But, instead of giving him a firm defeat, the other simply sheathed his blade, and turned. "Don't." Thunder growled, focusing on the Orc's back.

"What?"

"Walk away."

"Why not?"

"Come back to Bloodmoon." His voice was demanding, the words sounding more like an order than an actual request. "Think about it, you have nothing left. Come back and help me kill the bastards that did this to you."

"You did this to me." Sensou's voice still was so even, his tone so neutral. It infuriated him.

"I didn't know!" Thunder roared, proving the Orc's point. They were the same, different shells, but still the same. He hissed, feeling the words of so long ago pour down upon him, their weight reducing him to admittance.

_"We're the same you and I…"_

_"It's not every day you meet a fellow badass."_

_"Too bad I haven't met one yet."_

_"We were not meant to be enemies!"_

_"All I wanted was to be recognized as your equal."_

_"You know what the difference between you and me is Thunder? I've embraced my way, my instinct, my hatred."_

_"Animal, monster, we're the same!"_

From the moment they'd met one another, they were meant to battle. It was in their blood. Sensou brought out the worst in him, but at the same time he was able to contain it. When he was around the Orc he fed off his instinct, he let his hatred drive him…and there was nothing more he hated than this bipolar green bastard sometimes. His hatred, his friend, his rival, his blood, his brother…was forfeit. When he stepped out of Bloodmoon, he'd lost something that couldn't be replaced.

Thunder's hand instinctively flexed, rising to the Orc, tempting him to play the tune again. To clash blades and words, to fight, and Sensou stood…unmoving. The wind howled, sending Sen's hair spiraling over his shoulder to dance between them like a dark veil. Thunder was blasted with the scent of blood, sweat, and frigid air.

Finally, with a crunch of earth and ice, Sensou placed his hand in the Tauren's. But something was wrong, Thunder's brow furrowed as the other's clammy, cold palm slid away. He curled his fingers, his nails scrapping across the callousness of Sen's hand as he pulled away. His smoldering crimson digits fell to his hand, his shock becoming evident in the widening of his eyes.

_This is…_ Sensou turned, face only half visible as he watched the other Death Knight's face. "All this time…" Thunder whispered, voice laced with sorrow, and his hand clenched over the small object. The sound of the Orc making his way down the pass brought him back to his senses; the memory of a moment fading rapidly at the other's retreating back. "Sensou!" He roared.

The azure eyed Death Knight ignored him, his form becoming smaller as he neared the valley floor. Thunder's eyelids slid down, a guilt encompassing his shoulders as his irises once again found the object in his hand.

The memories, the battles, the hatred, and the guilt…everything was wrapped in this small thing. And it had been just…given back. Nothing from what had been was sacred, the Orc's words ringing true one last time.

_"I never meant to kill you…"_

Thunder's jaw clenched, his canines scraping against one another as he trudged away, casting one final glance to Sensou's form…his greatest regret was not following him…


End file.
